Secret Love
by Sharonluvzpohtahto
Summary: In the midst of torrid affair, John and Sally must fight to protect their forbidden love from exposure. How long can they sustain their secret before Sherlock's immense deductive powers expose their passion?
1. Secret Love

Hey guys, hope you all like my Johnovan fan fic! This is my first time writing a fan fic =p.

John felt a sudden feeling of anguish as he heard footsteps outside the door. This could only be… Sherlock. He felt a lot of panic and loocked the door. Soon Sherlock would know about his secret relationship with… Donovan. The song "Secret Love" by his favourite band the BGs, played in his mind as he said to Donovon, who had been hiding be hind the door "it's OK, you can come out now". There was a knoack at the door. "OH no, it's Sherlock" he thought.. Sherlock said:" hello John, can you please open the door for me. I would like to enter the room." "John was shocked, and he said "fuck off Sherlock I'm trying to solve this really difficult maths problem" Sherlock is confused, why was John solving a maths problem because usually he does not like to try to solve maths problems also he is a doctor who does not do maths. Sherlock knocks on the door again, growing ever impatient. And then John sighs; yes I will have to open the door, he thought to himself. He strode across the room like a lion intnet on devouring it's prey. He opens the door, and sees Sherlock standing at the door. "Hello john, " Sherlock says, looking into the room and seeing Donomvon standing their. "What is going on here, why is Donoevan here?" said Sherlock. "Well," says John, "The truth is….."

"we are working on a case" said donovan "I didn't want to tell you because I know you have a lot of cases already also you are too busy larning the violin."

"Oh ok then fair enough I guess. I will leave you to it but I need to go out now I have to buy some violin supplies like strings.:"


	2. Spirits, Having Flown

"that was close, we were nearly found out by Sherlock." Said John looking into the beautiful face of Donovon. He looked at her with a lot of admiration and a searing passion rose through his chest like acid reflux. She had a very beautiful and statuesque face "you have a really beautiful face" said Jhon. "Wow, thank you so much, it means a lot, to me that you would say, that I am beautiful, or rather, that I have a beautiful face, haha." "Haha, Donovan, you really are smart and funny." "oh stop it your making me blush." Said Donovan who was obviously really flattered and felt happy "no its true I want to be with you, it's just a shame that Sherlock cannot know." Said John with an unmaskable **sadness**. "we could run away together like in your favourite BGs song" said Donovan "its my favourite because every time I hear it I see you're beautiful and statuesque face in my minds eye." Said John "our spirits could fly away together and then "spirits having flown" we could run free… frees as a bird." In that moment. John imagined himself and Sally, unrestrained by the shackles of everyday life, of their work, of clothes, of Sherlock's omniscient prescence. But thruthefully, he cared about Sherlock. He knew he could not keep lying to his old friends. But he felt trapped. Trapped, like a fly, in a sealed packet of bread. "What shall I do?" Thought John.

"donovan there is something I need to ask of you. A big favour. Will you…."

...

* * *

Thanks for reading xxxxx

Pls review comment like subscribe xxxxxxxxxx


	3. Love So Right

Wow, 3000 views! I've never been more surprised and flattered! Thanks for all the positive feedback 2 my loyal readers. there is plenty more Johnovan coming your way - xoxo Sharon

* * *

Chapter 3

A Love So Right

"Will you help me make tea please? I don't know how to make tea sorry this is awkward" said John. "Yes of course my dear," Said Donovan. Then they made tea. First they got out the teabags, which were located in the pantry, which was as old as an old 'oak' tree. "There they are." Whispered Donovan as she saw the teabags, and got them from the pantry. John in that moment imagined both he and Donovan sensually draped in the sheer silky fabric that encapsulated the tea leaves, locked in a passionate embrace. "Donovan I would like to be in a passionate embrace with you inside one of those tea bags" said John in a raspy and sexual voice. "Anyway, said donovan, here is how you make tea. Then they made tea sensually, using hot water that was as hot as donovan, john thought with a snicker. "what's so funny?" Inquired Donovan in an inquiring tone like a police woman, which she is. "That boiling water is still not as hot as our secret love" "'tis true, sighed Donovan, "How did a love, so right, turn out to be, so wrong?"

John then thought back to when they had first met. It had been a hot, steamy night down at the police station after Sherlock had gone there for a case. There was a lot of sexual tension in the questioning room that night. John had looked over at Donovan, who looked particularly hot and steamy that night.

that night, they engaged in activities of a sensual nature involving more disreputable body parts.

"She came on like the night and she held on tight and the world was right when she m*de l*ve to me" thought John with a sudden pang of nostalgia like an aggressive hiccup. That night they had existed together free from the shackles of sherlock's scornful glare because sherlock hates everything sappy and schmultzy and John doesn't like to be disapproved of by sherlock. But alas, both of them realised it would not last. "will we ever be together again?" said Donovan "I don't know" said John, a tear falling from his eye like when the tap is not fully functional. "I hope so"

**But truthfully… John didn't know and the words of "Love So Right" echoed in his mind "Where did she go? When I need her close to me? And the perfect story ended at the start" cajoled the sensual and raspy voice of Barry Gibb.**


	4. I've Just Got to Get a Message to You

At that moment John heard footsteps outside the door. "John, they did not have strings at the violin supply shop, so I am home." said Sherlock's deep, throaty and seductive voice.

"It's a good thing that Donovan left just moments before, otherwise Sherlock might have walked in again, and seen us in a rather compromising position, it really would have been awful, quite unfortunate indeed." Thought John.

"Can I enter the room please John?" Sherlock said as he prowled around the corner like a hunter on the pursuit of a butterfly. "why are there two tea bags you have week tea so it doesn't make sense that you would use two?" sherlock enquired like a true sleuth.

John breathed deeply. Very deeply, like a deep ocean. He looked up into sherlock's beautiful eyes.

"Today mrs hoadson wanted a tea as well, so I made a tea for her. Why are you asking me so many questions, why do you need to know everything." john demanded like a demanding child. beads of sweat were forming on his neck, so much so that a mermaid could have made a necklace out of them. "Well you see John, while i was on my way to collect violin supplies, I saw Mrs. Hoadson in a nearby home brewing shop looking at hops. I do not believe that she was here drinking a cup of tea. I s there a problem that you would like to discuss with me, yer ol' mate Sherlock Holmes? Cap'n Wa'son ye can tell me all yer secrets." John sighed. "It's true, Mrs Hoadson wasn't drinking tea with me. The truth is…" (A moment of panic washed over john and he felt adrenaline rush rivalled only by that of having s*xual interc**rse with donovan in public)

It was a dark night down at scotland yard, and there was even more s*xual t*nsion at the station than usual.

"there is a spare room. We could go in there and use it and no one would know. I have the key because I work here." said donovon. "Ah, I see, the key to an unoccupied questioning room."

John came back too reality after imagining those scenes of hot s*x. Sherlock.. "I've Just Got To Get A Message To You…"


	5. Still Waters Run Deep

m you** Cajoled and tittered Sherlock. m in love.**I believe love to be a burden caused by sentiment which i believe to have a detrimental effect on cognitive functions which i believe are the most important abilities we possess as i believe in the power of reasoning. Now tell me is it molly? because she is in love with me, and it

**the truth is the one i love is.. **

**week tea. I really like it. I thought i liked strong tea but really all along i loved week tea. **

**. **

**I says John. **

**Sherlock watched John with a scornful scathing look on his face as John poured some water out of a still water bottle into the kettle, presumably to make some more week tea. With an expression of true, true disgust on his face, Sherlock said , **said john. I am. m sorry John but I disagree with this. Have you been reading more conspiracy books about people urinating in water I have, it** s ridiculous because for all you know there could be even more urine in still water.**there is no need to get emotional john it is just still water, or are you like the painting of a sorrow, a face without a Waters Run Deep, sherlokc


End file.
